Collision
by psalm57
Summary: A New victim reports a rape, but is she connected to the SVU squad, and if so how will it affect them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"So are you doing anything interesting this weekend, Elliot?" Olivia questioned as she flipped through a victims file. The precinct was slow and both detectives worked on loose paperwork. The room was quiet. Munch and Fin were out to respond to a call.

"Hmmm," Elliot drummed his fingers as he searched for an answer. "Probably just go home, order a pizza, and watch reruns. Oh, the life of a bachelor."

"Does Kathy have the kids this weekend?"

"Yep, I had them last weekend so… How about yourself?"

"Casey and I are actually going to see Dirty Rotten Scoundrels on Broadway. We need a girl's night out."

"Sounds fun." Elliot responded. He wished he had a friend to hang out with. Ever since the divorce, he never knew what to do with his time. "Maybe Munch or Fin would want to do something. We can try out that new bar on Fifth." He thought to himself.

Elliot was torn from his thoughts. A woman in about her late thirties or early forties had entered the room. Olivia had also spotted the woman, and rose to her feet.

"Can I help you?" Olivia asked soothingly. It was apparent from her face that all was not well. But this was a common occurrence for the two. It wasn't rare for women to come to the precinct to report a rape, sexual harassment, etc.

"Yeah, um, my name is Kara Proctor. Um, I um, want to report a rape, well sexual assault um…"

"Kara, I'm Olivia. Can I take you in the questioning room and get your statement?"

"Um, ok," the girl numbly followed Olivia into the small room. Elliot followed obediently behind.

"Olivia took a seat next to the girl. Elliot grabbed a chair on the opposite side of the room. He did not want to frighten her, but wanted to be in for the statement.

"Ok, Kara, start at the beginning." Olivia explained. "Take your time."

"Ok, well, it started last month. I just got a new job working at an investment firm. You know, the boss is a big Wall Street tycoon and all that. I just moved to New York, and am a CPA. It seemed like a good job, it pays well. Well, a couple of weeks after I started, Mr. Schmidt, my boss, started to flirt with me, at first just playful flirting, but it accelerated quickly. He'd touch my butt, or my breast and laugh, compliment me on what a great body I have. I didn't know what to do, I don't want to lose my job. Well, one evening, I'd stay late to finish up some work, He asked me into his office. He told me that if I slept with him he'd give me a raise. I of course rejected his offer and left as quickly as I could. Well, the same thing happened a few days later. But this time, he planned it better. He managed to lock the door and told me if I didn't comply, he'd ruin me. He knew I am new to New York, and he has power on Wall Street. If I said no, he'd ruin my career. So I gave in. Well, it happened several other times. I'd try to stay away from him and his office, but he managed to coax me in some way or another. Then, I started to realize I wasn't the only woman. I'd see other female employees leaving his office, obviously uncomfortable or upset. And word gets around in the office. I felt so disgraced. I felt like I was only successful because I was sleeping with my boss. So one night, he tried it again. I'd stayed late to finish up a particularly large load of work. I think he planned it so I would stay late. Well, anyway, when he made his move I refused. I told him I wasn't going to do it anymore. That even if I was to lose my job, it just wasn't worth it anymore. Well, he got mad, he said he'd give me one more chance to comply. When I said no and moved toward the door, he grabbed me and through me onto his desk. I screamed out, but he slapped me across the face." Tears had now begun to pour from Kara's eyes. "He ripped my skirt off, and then my underwear. He did the same to my top and bra, and climbed on top of me. He was so violent. It hurt so bad." Kara cried freely as she relived the experience. "When it was all over, he got up and kissed me on the cheek and told me to get dressed. He told me "We wouldn't want anyone to think anything now would we.""

"

"Kara," Olivia began gently, "When did the rape occur?"

"Two days ago. I've probably showered dozens of times since. I just can't get rid of this feeling."

"Kara, do you still have the clothes from that night, your underwear?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, I put them in a bag and through them in my closet. I can never wear them again."

"We're going to need them for evidence. We can run tests and see if we can find any traces of spermicide."

"But Kara, this is going to be your word against his. Since it happened a few days ago, we can't run a rape kit, so we don't have much physical evidence. You said there are other women. We're going to need other statements. Can you give us any other names?" Elliot questioned. He hated when there was no evidence. No matter how long he worked in SVU, the idea of men like Mr. Schmidt taking advantage of innocent women disgusted him.

"Um, I don't know. I mean, um, none of us have ever spoken about it. I just know its happened to other women. I've seen the look on their faces. Um…"

"Are there any women you've seen more than once? Women that you know and can give us the name of."

"Um, Taylor Huntington, I think."

"Ok, I'll drive you home, and get the clothes from you." Olivia explained.

"Ok, thank you," Kara responded through tears.

Olivia arrived back at the precinct a half hour later. She had the bag of clothes to take to the lab.

"I'll drop those off with Warner on my way home," Elliot volunteered

"Thanks"

"So do you think there are other women?" Olivia asked Elliot.

"Oh, I know there are other women. I just don't know if we'll find another one who'll talk. He's a powerful man on Wall Street."

Olivia shook her head in dismay.

A/N:

This is my first SVU fic, so please R&R and tell me what you guys think. Please be nice but honest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elliot and Olivia arrived the next day to begin the investigation. They had decided they'd interview the other women and Mr. Schmidt the following day. Kara had come in late in the day, and they figured it was too late in the day to do much.

"I guess we can start with Taylor Huntington?" Elliot said as he grabbed his coat from his chair.

"Sounds good," Olivia replied as the two exited the precinct.

It took about fifteen minutes for the two to find the proper building. They had been caught in the undeniable New York traffic.

"Mr. Schmidt," Elliot read a plaque outside of the building.

"I guess this is the place," Olivia said.

The two stepped inside. They were greeted by a friendly receptionist.

"Hello, my name is Becca, can I help you?"

"Yes, we're looking for one of Mr. Schmidt's employees, Taylor Huntington?"

"yes, can I ask what it concerns?"

"Yes, there has been a allegation of sexual assault and we think Ms. Huntington might have some vital information.

At the sound of the words sexual assault, the receptionist had turned a slight shade of red.

"Is something wrong?" Elliot asked, reacting to her attitude.

"Oh no, let me call her down." The receptionist picked up her phone and dialed an extension.

"She'll be right down."

"Thank you," Olivia said kindly.

A young woman joined the two detectives in the small lobby area.

"Hello, I'm Taylor Huntington, can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm detective Elliot Stabler."

And I'm Detective Olivia Benson, can we talk to you in private?"

"Um, sure. Can I ask what this is concerning?" the young woman asked as she guided the two down a long hall. She ushered the two into what they assumed to be her office, and closed the door behind them.

"Yes, a co-worker came to our precinct yesterday and reported a rape. She has alleged that your boss raped her a few days ago. And she has reason to believe she is not the only victim. She gave your name."

"Well, I'd like to know who alleged such a thing, because it's not true." The woman retorted trying to sound convincing. Olivia noticed that she played with her hands nervously.

"Ms. Huntington, if you were assaulted you should report it. You shouldn't be afraid. She told us that he manipulated her into sleeping with him multiple times. Has he done the same thing to you?"

"No, I don't know who made up this insane allegation. Mr. Schmidt is a great boss. I don't know who would accuse him of such a thing."

"Ma'am, our source was pretty certain that the same thing that happened to her had happened to you too. You don't need to be afraid. We can get him for this. We just need your help."

Taylor was silent for a moment. The two detectives could tell she was thinking about what to say. She could not decide whether to admit the assault or not.

"Well, if this girl slept with him because he coaxed her into it, doesn't mean he raped her. She still consented."

"Taylor, he still has no right to take advantage of her like that. That is sexual harassment. And he still pursued her after she said no. That is rape."

Taylor was silent again.

"Ok, so maybes he's made a few moves. He's a man it's typical."

"Taylor, you know it was more than just that." Olivia said soothingly.

"Why do you keep pushing this?" Taylor said obviously getting upset. She turned so the two could not see her face. Tears had begun to fall from her eyes.

"Taylor?" Olivia slowly approached the young woman and touched her shoulder gingerly.

"About month ago, he started making passes. One afternoon he asked me into his office and started flirting with me. He told me if I slept with him, I'd be promoted. I refused. I said I didn't want to succeed by sleeping with my boss. He just laughed. When I went to the door to leave, he grabbed be and through me down." Taylor was crying hard now. "He raped me."

"Why didn't you ever report it?"

"He told me no one would believe me. Me, a young woman straight out of college, and him, a successful Wall Street tycoon. He did the same thing several more times. But I didn't fight back ever again. When he asked me into his office, I complied. I had no other choice."

"Taylor, you could have reported him." Elliot said.

"I wish it was that easy."

"Will you come back to the precinct with us and give a statement for us?"

"Sure, I guess." She said faintly.

"I promise, this is the right thing to do," Elliot said trying to sound comforting.

"Taylor, so far we have you and Kara and your word against him. We don't have any concrete evidence for either of your rapes because we can't do rape kits after the fact. Do you know of any other women that might have been assaulted?"

"Kara, was that the women who gave you my name?"

"Yes," Elliot answered.

"No, I don't know any other women who were assaulted, but I bet if you ask any woman in this office, she'd say she has been harassed by him in some way."

"Ok, we'll drive you back to the precinct." Olivia said.

Olivia and Elliot had gotten her statement and had sent her home.

"Can you believe this guy? I bet every woman in that office is terrified by him. And even if we find more women, it just seems like it's going to be his word against theirs."

"It looks that way." Olivia said.

The phone began to ring, and Olivia quickly picked up the receiver.

"Hello, ok, thank you." Olivia returned the phone to its proper place.

"Well?" Elliot asked.

"That was Warner. She ran a test on Kara's underwear. There were signs of spermicide. She checked the DNA. Mr. Schmidt has a record. Apparently he was accused of rape back in 1998 but the charges were dropped. Anyway, his DNA is on record, and it matches. Let's see what Mr. Schmidt has to say about that."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Well, I think its about time we go have a little chat with Mr. Schmidt." Elliot said lifting his keys from his desk and moving toward the exit. Olivia followed close behind.

The two detectives drove to the now familiar office building. They once again met with Becca the receptionist and requested a talk with Mr. Schmidt.

"I think he might be in a meeting." She said as she fumbled around her cluttered desk.

"Well please tell Mr. Schmidt it is very important that we talk to him immediately." Elliot said forcefully.

"Yes, Mr. Schmidt, I have two detectives here at the front desk. They want to speak with you. They say it is important. Yes, I'll send them in."

"He said he'll meet with you. Follow me, I'll show you where his office is."

The two detectives followed the young woman down a maze of various halls until they stood in front of his office. A plaque outside his door clearly read his name and profession."

"Thank you, ma'am." Olivia thanked the woman and knocked lightly on the large wooden door."

"Come in," a voice called out from the other side.

The two quickly entered and shut the door behind them.

"Mr. Schmidt, I presume?" Elliot asked as he stood in front of a large wooden desk littered with various documents and envelops.

"Yes, and you would be…?"

"Detective Benson, and this is my partner Detective Stabler."

"Can I ask what this is about?" he asked as he fumbled through a pile of papers in front of him.

"There has been a report of sexual assault by two women in your office, Mr. Schmidt. And your DNA was found on the underwear of one of the alleged victims. We know it's your DNA because we have fallen across your criminal record which shows that you've had problems in this very area." Elliot explained.

"I was never charged for that crime," he put in. "And just because my DNA was found does not mean I raped anyone. Adults can engage in consensual sex."

"Consensual sex with multiple employees?" Olivia asked.

"Mr. Schmidt, under the circumstances, we need to take you down to our precinct for some questioning."

"You can't arrest me, you have no evidence."

"We're not arresting you, Mr. Schmidt, we just need to talk to clear this up."

"Not without my lawyer."

"Mr. Schmidt, we're not charging you with anything yet. We just need to talk."

"Fine," the man retorted reluctantly. He knew he would not be able to get rid of the detectives. "But I'm driving myself. I'll clear this all up."

The three exited the office and proceeded out of the building.

"Shoot, I forgot my keys in your office," Elliot said looking at Mr. Schmidt.

"Go on back, Becca can let you in. I'll get my car."

The young receptionist led Elliot back down the numerous halls to Mr. Schmidt's office.

"So Becca, have you ever had any problems with your boss?" Elliot asked as he followed the young woman.

"What do you mean?"

"We're investigating two reports of sexual assault, and Mr. Schmidt is the man they're naming."

The woman fiddled with the keys in her hand nervously.

"Um, no, he's a great boss."

"Are you sure, ma'am? If he has done anything you should report it. You can't let him get away with it."

"NO, he's a great guy. I don't know who alleged such things, but I assure you he's innocent. Maybe a bit flirty, but what man isn't."

"Ok, well, if you change your mind. Here's my card. Please call if you want to tell me anything."

Elliot held out his business card for Becca and she retrieved it reluctantly.

"Ok, grab your keys quickly." The girl instructed and Elliot grabbed his missing keys from a chair adjacent to Mr. Schmidt's desk.

The two retraced their steps and walked back down the winding halls.

"Elliot?"

"Kathy?" Elliot was caught off guard. His ex-wife had just exited a near-bye office.

"What are you doing here?" Kathy asked startled by Elliot's appearance.

"Olivia and I are working on a case. We had a victim from this office come into the precinct yesterday. What are you doing here?"

"I work here now. Mr. Schmidt hired me about a month ago. I never thought I'd be using my CPA license, but here I am." She laughed nervously.

"You work for Mr. Schmidt?" he asked in surprise.

"Yeah, um, he's a great boss. I'm sorry, but I'm in a hurry. I'll talk to you soon. You have the kids this weekend." Kathy quickly moved down the opposite hall.

Elliot quickly exited the building and rejoined his partner for the drive back to the precinct.

"Guess who I just ran into?" Elliot began as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Who?"

"Kathy, she works for Mr. Schmidt."

Olivia looked at Elliot with a face of surprise. "How long?"

"For about a month. You don't think she…"

"I think we'll need to talk to her El."

"That is what I was afraid of."

A/N:

Ok, I have a quick question. Does anyone know if it has ever been mentioned that Kathy changed her last name back to her maiden name and if so what it is?

Also, if Kathy has another known profession I don't know about, and it's not a CPA, I'm sorry, but I am doing it this way for the story.

Thanks so much for the kind reviews. They're always appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Elliot? Elliot?" Olivia stood in front of Elliot, waving her hands in an attempt to gain his attention.

"What, oh I'm sorry." He said as he was pulled from his thoughts. He had been lost in his thoughts the entire ride to the precinct. Running into Kathy had shaken him up. He couldn't get the words of Taylor out of his head. ""No, I don't know any other women who were assaulted, but I bet if you ask any woman in this office, she'd say she has been harassed by him in some way.""

Kathy was a woman who worked in Mr. Schmidt's office. It had only been for a month, but the other women hadn't worked there that long either. Was it possible that he had assaulted her, or raped her?

"Elliot, are you ready to question Mr. Schmidt?"

"Yeah, um, yes."

"Elliot, is something wrong?" Olivia questioned with a tone of concern in her voice.

"I can't seem to get what just happened out of my mind. Taylor said she was certain that almost every woman in that building has been harassed by Mr. Schmidt. Kathy now works in that building."

Olivia was silent for a moment. She understood completely the cause of his present manner.

"Do you want me to question him on my own. I can get Fin or Munch…?"

"No, I want to do this. Let's do this." He moved toward the questioning room. He took a seat several feet away from where Mr. Schmidt had sat. Olivia joined them and took a seat close to Elliot."

"Now Mr. Schmidt, one of your employees reported to us that you raped her in your office. She told us that when she said no, you wouldn't accept that answer and locked her in your office. She gave us her clothes from that night and we found your DNA. Can you explain this to us?" Olivia began.

"Well, first I would like to know who this employee is?"

"Kara Proctor. She said that on numerous occasions you coaxed her into having sexual intercourse with her, sexual harassment, and a few days ago you tried it again. But this time she said no and stood up to you. But apparently you don't take no as an answer and raped her."

"Well I won't deny that I slept with Kara. She's a very attractive girl. You've seen her Detective…?" he looked at Elliot for a name.

"Stabler." He said quickly.

"Well, Detective Stabler, you're a man, and you're not blind. I had sex with her. Every man in the building wants to bang her. But I can guarantee you it was consensual every time. And you have no proof to the contrary."

"Well, kara gave us the name of another female employee who just told us today that the same thing happened to her. Taylor Huntington." Elliot explained.

Mr. Schmidt laughed. "Her, she wishes. I've never slept with her. She's tried so hard to move up in the company. She's a bright-eyed girl right out of college. She just said that because she's pissed I haven't promoted her."

"Well can you explain why a woman pressed charges against you several years ago for sexual assault?" Olivia continued on.

"That charge was dropped. It was bogus."

"Well then why don't you tell us what happened?" Elliot replied trying to aggravate him.

"The same kind of thing. We slept together. She was ok, I've done better. But when I didn't promote her, she got all bitchy and suddenly was playing the rape card. She recanted when she realized she'd never be able to prove it."

"So how many other women in your office had you slept with?" Olivia asked dryly.

"My sexual practices are none of your business." He began. "Stabler!" he blurted out with a grin slowly growing across his face.

"Excuse me?" Elliot cut in.

"Stabler. I've been trying to figure it out the whole time you two have been talking. Kathy Stabler. She's a new employee at my office. She's your x, isn't she? I remember her saying she was married to a detective from the special victims' unit. Yes, that's it."

"Yes, she is my x-wife." Elliot said attempting to stay calm.

"What you couldn't perform. She needed something better?" he laughed.

Elliot clenched his teeth trying not to do something he'd regret. "My marriage is none of your business."

"Maybe I can give you some lessons on how to bang a woman correctly." He continued on.

"Shut the hell up." Elliot said.

"Don't worry, Kathy has been satisfied since you two split up."

"You Asshole…"

"Aw, can't take it detective?"

"We're done here." Olivia interrupted and pulled Elliot out of the room. Elliot was shaking in anger.

"That son-of-a-bitch," Elliot stammered.

"Elliot, just take a deep breath."

"Olivia, he's assaulted Kathy. It's obvious. He's proud of it."

"Elliot, we don't know that. We need to talk to her."

"Olivia, can I talk to you for a moment?" Cragen had overheard their conversation.

"Sure captain." She followed him into his office and shut the door behind them.

"What's going on?" he looked to Olivia for an explanation.

"Kathy works for Mr. Schmidt."

"The alleged rapist of the two women?"

"Yep, and he figured out who Elliot was and started teasing him. He made a comment about sleeping with Kathy. We think she might be involved in this case."

Cragen was silent for several moments. He couldn't imagine how Elliot was feeling right now. If it were him, he probably would have punched the guy.

"Ok, tell Elliot I want to talk to him."

"Ok"

She left the office and sent Elliot in.

"Yeah Captain?"

"Elliot, I'm going to take you off this case. I think it's getting too personal. You can still listen in on everything, but let Olivia run the investigation. Munch can go with her if she needs to interview any other witnesses."

"Captain?" he began to protest.

"Elliot, I really think this is the best solution. Its too close to home."

"Ok, Captain." As frustrated as he was, he was partly grateful for Cragen's action. The events of the last couple of hours had made him sick to his stomach

Elliot exited the office and went to his desk. Olivia approached him.

"I sent Mr. Schmidt home. He wasn't going to help us."

"Cragen took me off the case."

"That's probably a good idea. I'll question her myself." Olivia said soothingly.

"Thanks Olivia."

A/N:

Thanks for the kind reviews. They are always appreciated. So go ahead and review right now, please.

Haha, I'm on my third straight of Law and Order: SVU right now.


End file.
